


Sad. Beautiful. Tragic.

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Grab your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of their first time is hitting everyone. Sadly it's the baby that has to suffer the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad. Beautiful. Tragic.

Nyssa woke up reaching for Sara. When she couldn’t find her she opened an eye.

“Sara?” In all the time Nyssa has known Sara she was never an early riser, Lexie wasn’t either which worked out well. She looked around the room trying to find any sign of the blonde. Growing concern Nyssa got up, grabbing a robe to cover herself in case her mother came home after. “Sara!” Nyssa saw a note on the kitchen counter.

**Nyssa**

**I can’t do this anymore. We’re over. Don’t talk to me or my family.**

**Goodbye – Sara**

Nyssa didn’t know she could feel like this. She didn’t know what it was like, to literally have your legs give out on you. To collapse to the floor unable to fill your lungs with air because everything in your chest felt too tight. She didn’t even notice the tears until later, when her vision was completely blurred, the note stained.

She reached up to the counter to take the cordless phone and dialed in Sara’s cell number.

“ **Hey it’s Sara, leave a message.** ” Nyssa hung up at the voicemail message and called back. “ **Hey it’s Sara, leave a message.** ” She did this over and over again until her mother came home, six hours later.

Yuliya saw the note, she could read enough of it to figure out what’s wrong. She tried to pull her up but Nyssa was completely limp.

“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” She started to rub her back trying to find some way calm her daughter down. She really liked Sara but right now she wanted to wring her up by the neck for the pain she was causing Nyssa.

God Lexie was going to have a hard time, suddenly two people who were very big parts of her life were gone. No explanation, just gone. It took a while but Yuliya had Nyssa up in her bed. She left to go to the guest room, she wanted to make sure that there were no reminders of that girl in this house when Nyssa woke up. When she got to the guest room it was cleared out of clothes. Anything that wasn’t bought by Yuliya or Nyssa was gone.

“I didn’t see this coming.” She sat down on the guest bed and stared at the crib. “I’m really going to miss that baby girl.” She sighed before she started to take apart the crib. The last thing Nyssa needed were reminders.

* * *

 

Laurel hated the position she was in. She didn’t know what happened. One night everything was normal, only Sara was out and Lexie was home. The next morning Sara asked their dad to get her number changed, she had their mom get everything that was needed for the final exams and permission for Sara to take them all early.

Laurel didn’t know what happened, she wished she did, she wished that she had a closer relationship with Sara that her little sister would go to her for help. Instead Sara just mopes around, putting on a happy face for Lexie but every time the one-year-old asks for her mama Sara just changes the subject and tries to distract her.

But here Laurel was, dropping off Sara’s car along with every single thing that Nyssa or her mother had gifted the blondes. She liked Nyssa, she really did and she wished that she knew what happened. Why Sara all of a sudden made sure there was no trace of Nyssa in the house.

Laurel got out of the car, ignoring Oliver in his own behind her. She knocked on the door and held a breath when it was Yuliya who opened the door.

“Sara wanted me to return all of the things that Nyssa had at the house, including the car.” Laurel held out the keys. “It’s all in it.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“No. Do you?”

“I came home and found my daughter destroyed on the floor of the kitchen holding a note from Sara. Tell that girl to make sure she never crosses my path.”

“I understand. For what it’s worth I thought that Nyssa was really good for Sara.”

“Clearly Sara thought differently.” Laurel just nodded unsure of what to say or do next. She just turned around and got in Oliver’s car.

“Don’t even right now okay. I know you hated Nyssa but I don’t want to hear anything, Sara is depressed, Lexie is upset. There is no win in this outcome.”  

“I was only going to ask if you were okay.” Oliver added slightly hurt by Laurel’s snap to judgement.

* * *

 

On day three after the break up Nyssa told her mother to go to work, that she was fine. Yuliya refused, she didn’t want to leave Nyssa alone for a full day, she didn’t think her daughter would hurt herself or others. She just didn’t want her to be lost in her head and feel alone.

When Yuliya went to talk to Nyssa about what she wanted for dinner she found her on the floor in the basement, a collection of throwing knives into the target on the wall, the training dummy destroyed and Nyssa’s own hands bloodied and bruised.

“I’m just like him aren’t I?” Nyssa spoke when she heard her mother enter. “I drove her away. I’m just like him. You tried to make sure I wouldn’t be like him but it didn’t work. All those years of him, they stunted me. I can’t be what she needs. What Lexie needs. What if I hurt her? I might have lashed out in my sleep or something.” Nyssa stared up at her mother terrified. “I’m him.”

“Nyssa you are nothing like him.”  Yuliya tried to get through to her daughter. There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t regret telling him that she was pregnant. “You are far better than he will ever be.” She grabbed Nyssa’s head in her hands and made her look at her. “You are nothing like that monster, why ever Sara left I am positive it had nothing to do with you. You treated her like she was the most important person in the world. You are nothing like him Nyssa. You care about her. He never could.”

Nyssa stayed curled up. “I think its time we move again.”

“If you want.” Yuliya sat down next to her daughter. “Any thoughts of where?”

“Out of the states.”

“Okay, if you really want to. But I think you should go to Yale, you earned it and you’ll be away from here.”

“I only applied for Sara.”

“That’s not true, you would have applied if you haven’t met her.”

“I miss them so much.”

“I miss them too.” Yuliya pulled Nyssa to her and held her.

* * *

 

Nyssa hasn’t been to school since and Laurel wonders what happened. Did the older girl try to push Sara into something? Was someone not faithful? What happened to make Sara so depressed?

Sara just watched Lexie play on the living room floor, laughing and smiling, not a care in the world. She wanted to be like that again, to be able to be distracted so easily. She wished she could hit a button and a shiny new toy would flash lights and make noise, take away all the pain and worry.

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked sitting down next to her sister.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” Sara answered pulling her feet up so she could curl up in the corner of the couch.

“Go lie down, I can watch Lexie.”

“No, I’m good.”

“Sara do you want to talk about why Nyssa hasn’t been around?”

“We broke up.”

“Why?”

“Just, just forget it okay? If Nyssa talks to you can you just not mention Lexie or I.”

“Fine. I don’t get it but fine.” Laurel started to go up back upstairs but paused when she Lexie ask to be picked up and ask for Mama.

“Mama isn’t here baby.” Sara rocked Lexie in her arms before looking at the time. “It’s time for bed. You can sleep in bed with me okay.” Lexie just pouted and looked at her.

“I want Mama!”

“No Lex, Mama isn’t here.” Sara carried her up to the bedroom, all of the toys from Nyssa or her mother were gone and Lexie was clearly noticing it.

“I want Mama! I want Mama!” Lexie was yelling now and struggling to get down from Sara’s arms.

Laurel could hear it all from her room and frowned. She took out her phone and dialed Nyssa.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me but this Saturday I’ll take Lexie to the playground if you want to come by and see her. She’s been asking for you a lot. I don’t know what happened but she they both miss you.”

“ **The last night of the musical, Sara stayed with me. We made love for the first time and when I woke up Sara and all of her things were gone. All she left was a note. If she ever tells you what I did please let me know.** ”

“Will we see you on Saturday?”

“ **Sara won’t like it and you know Lexie will tell her.** ”

“I don’t care. I’m going to tell her that it’s not fair for Lexie.”

“ **If she agrees I would like to say goodbye to Lexie before I leave.** ”

“Where are you going?”

“ **I’m moving away.** ”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“ **We weren’t even going to go to the same school Laurel.** ”

“No but you were apart of the family.”

“ **Well Sara changed that. Let me know if Sara will allow it. I would love the chance to say goodbye to Lexie.** ”

“I’ll do everything I can.” Laurel promised hanging up. Lexie was still screaming for Nyssa in the other room and Sara had snapped yelling at her to stop. It was the first time Sara raised her voice at Lexie and the toddler screeched louder and Laurel rushed in to take Lexie into her arms.

“Sara go downstairs, you’re upset, Lexie is upset and you’re frustrated. Go downstairs before you yell at Lexie and scare her even more. She doesn’t understand what happened. She doesn’t know why her Mama is no longer in her life and yelling isn’t going to make it easier on anyone!” Laurel stressed. Sara went to take Lexie back but the toddler moved away from her and curled into her auntie’s arms for protection instead.

“Go calm down. She’s going to sleep with me tonight.” Laurel carried Lexie into her room, placing her in the middle of the bed. “It’s okay, Mommy is just really sad, she didn’t mean to yell.” Laurel rubbed Lexie’s back, kissing her forehead.

“Mommy scary.” Lexie kept her grip on Laurel.

“She didn’t mean to scare you Lexie.”

“Mama not scary.”

“How about we put on the Tigger movie?” Laurel wanted to change this topic fast before it really became memorable for Lexie and she started to refuse to go to Sara. She heard Sara go down the stairs and knew this was the perfect time to get Lexie ready for bed.

Once Lexie was in her pjs and a fresh diaper, they were cuddled up in bed watching Tigger bounce around. Before too long Lexie was fast sleep, sucking on her blankie. Sara came, eyes still red and puffy, into the room.

“I didn’t mean to yell at her.”

“I know. You’ve been having a hard time and having her constantly asking for your ex isn’t easy. You really scared her.”

“I know.”

“If she still doesn’t want to go with you tomorrow I’ll stay with her.”

“Thanks.”

“I want to take her to the park on Saturday, Nyssa is moving away and I think Lexie deserves a goodbye.”

“Fine, but you’re staying with them.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Saturday came and Sara was meeting with a lawyer who worked with the police department a few times, and owed her father a favor.

“Let me get this right Sara, Oliver Queen is the father of Lexie. How old were you again at the time of the conception?”

“I was fourteen.”

“And Mr. Queen?”

“Oliver just turned seventeen.”

“What is he asking for?”

“He wants visitation and to be legally acknowledged as her father.”

“And what do you want?”

“For no one to know that he’s the father.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Has he signed anything giving up his rights?”

“No but he verbally gave them away when I told him that I was pregnant.”

“I’ll talk to you later Sara, I promise I’ll do my best to get you what you want.”

“And you won’t tell my dad?”

“Client Attorney privileges. I can’t legally tell anyone.”

* * *

 

Oliver was sitting home when his phone went off.

“ **Oliver you didn’t tell me that the mother was fourteen.”**

“I didn’t think that mattered.”

“ **No one under the age of sixteen can consent to sex. If this gets out, you can be made a sex offender. Detective Lance already wants an excuse to arrest you, statutory rape of his youngest daughter will be the excuse he needs. Get Sara to agree to something off the table but keep it off the records. Your parents can’t keep you off the list or out of prison. Let me tell you Oliver, those convicts hear about sex offenders and they always go after them hard.** ”

“So I have to give up my daughter because I slept with someone just over two years younger than me?”

“ **Sara got herself a lawyer who said if you don’t agree to her terms, he will make it public.** ”

“Fine.” Oliver gave in. “Get me all the info you can on a Nyssa Raakto.”

“ **Sure thing. Take care Oliver.** ”

* * *

 

Laurel was pushing Lexie on the swings when Nyssa walked over.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Lexie reached up for her Mama as soon as she saw Nyssa.

“Hi my little Princess. I’ve missed you so much.” As soon as the swing stopped Nyssa picked the toddler up and hugged her tightly. She smiled over at Laurel and mouthed a thank you. Lexie proceeded to tell Nyssa all about everything that happened since the last time she saw her. “Sounds like so much fun.”

“Slide!” Lexie squirmed pointing at the large swirled slide.

“Let’s go to the very top.” Laurel was taking pictures of the two, how Lexie’s face was so bright and full of joy.

Three hours of playing around and the little girl yawned.

“Goodbye sweetie. I’m always going to love you and I’ll miss you so much.” Laurel had never seen the other girl cry. Lexie just started to try and get rid of the tears by smacking them and Nyssa just held her tightly. “I know you won’t remember this or me when you’re older but I won’t forget okay. I love you so much and you’re always going to be my little Princess.” Laurel had to wipe at her own tears but made sure to record it, the second she was home all these pictures and videos were going on the cloud for when Lexie was older. Laurel was going to make sure that Lexie knew about her Mama.

Nyssa handed Lexie back to Laurel and thanked her once more.

“Don’t move right away.” Laurel tried. “Give me time to find out what happened. This can all be fixed.”

“No it can’t Laurel. Sara made her choice. We all just have to live with it.”

“When is the final day?”

“Next Friday.”

“I want to see you before then. I know you were my sister’s girlfriend but I thought we were friends too.”

“We were. We are.”

“I’ll send you the pictures of Lexie okay? I’ll always send you them.”

“Thank you.” Nyssa gave Lexie one last kiss before she left.

“You mother is making a very big mistake Lex.”


End file.
